


The Final Avatars

by Pink_Galaxy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crossover, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Other, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Galaxy/pseuds/Pink_Galaxy
Summary: Since the rein of Avatar Korra, eleven Avatars have been killed in the past 50 years by the Galra, a group of deranged killers obsessed with getting rid of the Avatars altogether. But one prophecy can end the Galra, permanently. It states that five Avatars will be born in the same era. And if they join forces they have the power to defeat the Galra and bring peace to the world.Lance is a Waterbender locked inside of an igloo, never seeing the outside world.Kieth is a Firebender searching for his missing brother, Shiro.Shiro is a Metalbender that has been captured by the Galra.Pidge is an Earthbender on the run from the Galra, mourning her family's murder.Hunk is an Airbender, learning to master his powers to keep his village safe.





	The Final Avatars

Lance's POV

"But, MAMA!" Lance groaned, running his hands through his hair. "I'm seventeen-years-old today! Just let me step outside!"

"You know I can't do that, Mijo." Lance's mother sighed. "The tribe thinks it's better if you're-"

"Locked away?" Lance interrupts. "I don't want to be kept in here like Rapunzel while everyone else is outside! I've never even felt the snow, and we live in the South Pole!"

Okay, that was a lie. And Lance knew it. Whenever it snows Lance sticks his hand out the window to feel the flakes land on his palm. When he was little he could fit his head out the window, but the villagers caught him in the act and put bars on them. But that's beside the point.

"Don't give me that!" Lance's mom threatened. "It's for your protection, Mijo. End of discussion!" And with that, Lance's mother marched out of their igloo, leaving Lance to himself.

 _It's for your own protection._ Lance has heard that too many times to count. It all started when Lance was born. Everything was great until Lance's older sister, Veronica, saw Lance play with a small fireball that was dancing between his hands. Lance has already shown an affinity for waterbending. 

When that tribe found out, they told Lance's family to never let Lance go outside. Ever. They set a magical barrier over their village that cancels out the wavelengths that all benders have. That's how the Galra find the Avatar's so young. 

The village allowed Lance to master waterbending, but nothing else. The tribe fears that if Lance master's his Avatar skills, then the barrier won't be able to contain his wavelengths anymore.

So, Lance has never left his home. He's tried many times. But he never made it out the front door. 

Lance picks up a book from one of the many bookshelves in the house and begins to read.  _The Legend of Korra._ The title reads. Lance throws himself into the book, picturing himself as Korra, training to master his Avatar skills, fighting bad guys, falling in love. 

"Too bad I'll never fall in love." Lance murmured, "Since I don't leave my goddamn house!" he raises his voice at the end, although he's shouting at no one in particular. 

Lance closes the book, too frustrated to pay attention to the story. He puts the biography back on the bookshelf and goes to lay on his mattress. He bends water to splash on his forehead, an attempt to stop a developing headache caused by stress. Lance closes his eyes and falls into a light sleep.

~

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, I can't believe that I'm writing this!!!!! I have so many ideas in my head (most of them Klance tbh), it's going to be hard to come up with an ending! Anyways thanks to anyone who reads this, you're the reason why writers keep writing!


End file.
